Gimme That Girl
by personified-love
Summary: Beck and Jade songfic to Gimme That Girl by Joe Nichols. Not so good at summaries.


Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or anything.

_Hang up that red dress, let your hair down_

_Cancel those reservations, theres no need to go nowhere_

_As good as you're lookin right now_

_Girl I bet you're thinkin I'm crazy_

As Beck watched Jade in her new red dress that looked absolutely breathtaking, he realized that something wasn't quite right with the evening that he had planned. So in a split second, he changed his mind and told her to go back inside and change.

"Ugh you're so crazy! Why do you always have to do these things?" Jade huffed in his direction once he got her to agree to go change.

"You'll see" was his response, unfortunately, or secretly fortunately, a response she knew too well.

_There's a side of you that I wanna see that never ceases to amaze me_

_Gimme that girl with her hair in a mess _

_Sleepy little smile with her head on my chest _

_That's the you that I like best _

_Gimme that girl_

_Gimme that girl lovin up on me _

_Old t-shirt and a pair of jeans _

_That's the you that I wanna see_

_Gimme that girl_

So just to spite her boyfriend, Jade decided that she would completely mess up her hair and put it up in a way that she knew (thought) drove him crazy, and put on her ripped up jeans and a baggy black t-shirt that she always kept over at his place when she just wanted to be comfortable. After she did all this though, she realized that she was in fact tired and maybe going out tonight would not have been the best idea. She would never tell her boyfriend this though, admitting someone else was right was something that Jade West just didn't do.

When she walked out of the bathroom, Beck had already changed as well as was lounging in his bed watching the t.v. She came up and laid down beside him, and he instinctively threw his arm around her pulling her in close. She eventually nuzzled up to him, resting her head on his chest with her hand over his heart.

Beck looked down at the girl he was so happy to have as his own, and kissed her forehead gently, thinking to himself how amazing she looks right now, but knowing not to voice this opinion, brought his focus back to the t.v.

_Gimme the girl that's beautiful without a trace of make up on_

Beck also noted the fact that she had taken off practically all of her make up, again making her more beautiful to him than any make up could supply.

_Barefoot in the kitchen, singing her favorite song_

_Dancing around like a fool, starring in her own little show_

_Gimme the girl that the rest of the world, ain't lucky enough to know _

As their simple night went on, Beck couldn't help but let his mind wander to the one time he caught his girl completely out of character. He came home to his RV expecting peace and quiet, but that is not what he got when he walked through the door and saw Jade barefoot dancing around to her favorite broadway songs. He waited until she finished her "performance" to make his presence known, and as soon as he did, she snapped back into her regular self. But not before Beck caught the look in her eye that she might've just really enjoyed what she was doing. With that in mind, Beck again looked down to his amazing girlfriend only to notice that she was staring straight back into his brown eyes.

"Why do you keep zoning out? You're the one that actually enjoys this show…" she questioned

And he just stared back into those piercing blue eyes before finally planting a kiss on her lips as a reply.

This lasted for a few moments before she pulled away, saying "while I definitely enjoyed what was just going on here" she replied smirking, "that wasn't really an answer to my question".

Finally he responded with "I was just thinking about how lucky I am that I get to see the you that hardly anyone sees. I love the fact that you are like my own special secret, and I still don't understand just how I got to be that lucky".

"Well, first off it's a good thing I love you otherwise you would be in so much trouble for being a sap" she retorted.

And then they resumed their previous, and possibly most favorite, activity.

_Gimme that girl with her hair in a mess _

_Sleepy little smile with her head on my chest _

_That's the you that I like best _

_Gimme that girl_

_Gimme that girl lovin up on me _

_Old t-shirt and a pair of jeans _

_That's the you that I wanna see_

_Gimme that girl_

A/N: Hi! ok so this is kind of new to me and everything, my friend told me I should try this so I did and this is how it went. Reviews are definitely appreciated :)


End file.
